


Art: Wash the dusk with silver

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Stars, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Sometimes no words are needed.





	Art: Wash the dusk with silver

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me quite spontaneously. The title is from William Blake's _To the Evening Star_.


End file.
